


Storms

by EnforcerofTyrestsAft (orphan_account)



Series: That sweet, sweet Dratchrod [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Humanformers, I will never stop writing for this ship, I wrote this in a storm and finished it in a storm, Polyamory, female Rodimus/Ratchet/Drift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-11-02 13:34:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/EnforcerofTyrestsAft
Summary: I should really get on the Starjack week thing, but like, Dratchrod.





	Storms

A loud crack was what had startled Rodimus awake first, followed by a small boom near the house. The girl flinched at the movement, blue eyes wide as she glanced out the living room window to see a flash of light.  
Groaning softly, Rodimus flopped back down onto the couch with a thud. 

Of all the things…. Rodimus shuttered a sigh and ran a hand down her face as the sound of rain came in a harsh downpour.

She knew it was stupid, to be afraid of storms at her age but she still tensed as the storm let out another crackle and light flashed through the clouds. Biting her lip, she spared a glance at the stairs.  
Rodimus knew that Drift and Ratchet were probably sleeping, and a part of her wanted to go up and join them.

To huddle in the safest place in the house and finally get some damn rest.

And a part of her was berating herself from not doing just that in the first place, and not just dropping her bookbag at the door and heavily flopping onto the nearest soft object to get some sleep. But as Rodimus sat up onto the couch and once again flinched at the noise of thunder, a hand lightly combed through her hair from behind.

Rodimus jolted from the couch, back hitting the table and a sharp noise as she looked wide-eyed at the female before her.

Ratchet looked annoyed, but worryingly at her in reply. 

"Sorry. Didn't mean to wake you." Rodimus said once she found her voice, only for her to be waved off with a scoff. "It's the damn storm that woke me, Rodimus." Ratchet replied, voice rough from sleep as she walked around the couch to help the other woman up. "What time did you get home? Drift said you'd probably have a class that ran long tonight." Ratchet said as she pressed a kiss to the others neck before shuffling into the kitchen. 

Rodimus snorted, smiling to herself as she followed the other in.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to wake you two up when I got in. Too tired so I took the couch instead." Ratchet made a noise, probably wanting to say something about how that didn't matter and that Rodimus should have still joined them even if she had woken one of them up. 

Which was probably not likely, since Ratchet slept like the dead and Drift was barely conscious even if she had been stirred awake.

Now sitting down at the table, Rodimus watched as her fiance go about making some coffee.

"Drifts gonna kill you when she finds out." Rodimus sung as Ratchet huffed. "She can kill me all she wants, I need to wake up a bit. Storms gonna last the rest of the day." Ratchet grumbles.  
And as if to confirm the doctors' word, a loud crackle of lightning happens that sends the light in the kitchen flickering off.

A hiss of annoyance comes from Ratchet that has Rodimus give a small laugh, trying to smooth the tension from her shoulders. Ratchet sighed, squinting into the darkness as she stumbled slightly over to the direction of the table. Rodimus held out a hand for her to grab onto, squeezing it when a roll of thunder sounded out once more. "Well, I guess Drift won't get mad then." Ratchet huffed, using her free hand to rub at her eyes, until another voice joined the kitchen.

"You two ok?" Drift slurred, voice cracking a bit as she stumbled to the table, and accidentally hitting her hip before finding a chair, causing making Rodimus wince at the noise and Ratchet to sigh.

"Ow...how long do you think it's going to last, Ratty?" Drift said, hand landing on the table and latching onto Rodimus' when the red-haired woman offered it. Ratchet tapped her fingers on the table, while Drift looked out the window to the storm. "The rest of the day, even if the news said different." The older woman sighed. Drift gave a sleepy chuckle, as she turned to face Ratchets' direction.

"Well, guess we'll have to wait it out then." She said, voice a little more clearer as she stood up. 

"And might as well bring out the candles, too.  
You coming, Roddy?" Drift asked as she winced at the dimming pain in her hip. "And then come the scary stories, right?" Rodimus grinned. "It's the perfect weather for them~" Ratchet huffed. "Yeah, but not the right time of day. And don't pull that face, Rodimus. Just because I can't see it clearly doesn't mean you're not making it." Ratchet said, voice loosing it's sternness as she heard the red head giggle and squeezed her hand in response. 

Rodimus carefully got up, instantly latching onto Drifts arm as the two went to get the candles from the bottom kitchen cabinet.

"Or we could start making breakfast, since is seems Ratty won't be able to grab her coffee and run." Drift said, a teasing tone in her voice at the end that makes Ratchet huff.  
"I can get something at work, Drift. Or on the way, I don't always drink coffee." The doctor mumbled, only for her lovers to laugh.  
"Only sometimes, huh?" Rodimus chirped, taking a candle Drift handed out for her and got up.

After Drift grabbed a lighter, the two made their way back to the kitchen table; only for a loud crackle to sound outside, making Rodimus jolt and drop the candle onto the ground.  
"Rodimus, are you ok?" Drift hurriedly asked, voice concerned as Rodimus simply gave a shaky laugh. "I'm fine, Driftwood, just startled a bit." She said as she dropped to the ground to pick up the candle.

But just as her hand hit it, she let out a hiss before picking it up with a different hand.  
"Ok, ow." She mumbled, only for Drift to set the other one onto the kitchen table and swooped in next to her. Ratchet got up as well, helping the red-head up. "Ratchet, kiss is better." Rodimus whined, lips forming a pout at the probably small wound on her hand.  
"I'm not kissing your scratch, Rodimus. It needs to be cleaned first." The doctor said, even as the red-head tried to press it to her face. 

"And I'm ok, Drift. Just a scra- I mean, a TERRIBLE wound, I might not make it." Drift covered her lower face, as she searched the ground for any broken glass.  
Finding none, she decided it must have just been a crack on the side of the candle.  
"Oh, I'm sure it's not that bad. Where is it?" Ratchet said, taking the hand away from her face. "On….on my finger." Rodimus tried not to laugh, mostly because she could barely make out the face Ratchet was giving her.

It was hilarious.

As she giggled, Drift let out a huff and lit the candles, only for her to snort as she saw the look on Ratchets' face as well.

Ratchet lightly grabbed Rodimus' wrist and looked at it. "It's just a scratch. I'll go get the alcohol." The older woman said, getting up and taking a candle with her.  
Drift stifled a smile as she passed by, lips trembling. Rodimus gave a pout, before flicking her eyes over to Drifts.  
"You know you can say you're afraid of storms, Roddy." Drift slyly said, raising a brow as the other woman fluster a bit.  
Rodimus flapped a hand, cheeks pink. 

"I mean, who isn't?" Rodimus said, only for Ratchet to shout 'Me!' from the bathroom.

Drift let out a laugh at her fiances' face, shaking her head as Rodimus huffed. "I mean, besides Ratty of course." Ratchet came back with a bottle of alcohol and a cotton ball in one hand, a bright pink band-aid in her other.  
"I know Ambulon is, don't tell her I told you, but other than you two, everyone else isn't." Ratchet said as she sat back down at the table, reaching for Rodimus' hand.  
Rodimus, still pouting, gave her hand over.

She winced as Ratchet doctored her up, Drift having her head propped up by her hand; a soft smile on her lips. 

A loud boom had the red-head jolt once more, a small whine coming from her lips that has her blushing anew. Ratchet huffed, saying nothing until she placed the bandage over the cut; then bringing it to her lips to press a kiss onto it.  
This had Rodimus smiling widely, tugging the other woman into a proper kiss.  
"Thanks, doctor, I'm going to live to see another day thanks to you!" Rodimus declared, before wiggling her eyebrows.  
"How can I repay you?" As she fluttered her eyelashes, Ratchet tried not to smile and snorted instead.  
"Well, getting me coffee on the way to work would be a start." Ratchet said, eyes crinkling as Rodimus once again pouted. 

"Not something else, like...a kiss?" Rodimus purposed, lips slightly puckered. "As if you just didn't steal one, sweetheart?" Ratchet jokingly said as she smirked. Rodimus smirked as well, before turning to face Drift.  
Drift raised a brow, before leaning out of her chair to press a kiss to her lips.  
Pulling away, Drift let out a giggle at Rodimus' dazed look.

Ratchets' smirk softened, watching as both her fiances pressed their foreheads together; before turning to face her. "Well, it's not like the storms going to let up anytime soon." She said, getting up from her chair. "So we might as well cuddle on the couch."  
Rodimus let out a laugh.  
"And you said retirement wouldn't suit you." The red head said, as she and Drift got up as well.  
Ratchet tsked, hand sliding across the table until Drift wrapped an arm around her waist as the three headed to the living room, only one of them (Drift, surprisingly), tripping up a bit. 

"Not retirement, just a vacation." The doctor cleared up, and knew her lovers were sharing a look. "I'll be sure to tell First Aid, then." Drift joking said, before being dragged down onto the couch by Rodimus; Ratchet following after.

As the three arranged themselves, (Drift in the middle with Ratchet on her left and Rodimus draping her legs over their laps), they sat in silence. "Love you guys." Rodimus whispered, eyes drooping a bit.  
Drift brushed her bangs from her forehead,pressing a kiss there as she then took up Ratchets' hand and kissed it as well.  
"Love you too, Roddy." Drift whispered back, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Ratchet pressed a kiss to Drifts cheek, moving a hand to cup Rodimus' cheek softly, brushing it lightly before giving it a soft pinch. "I love you too." She whispered as Rodimus pressed her face into the hand, before leaning back onto Drifts shoulder. 

As the storm went on, she could care less about it. After all, they were always less scary when she has her lovers around.


End file.
